


Will (part 5)

by ravewriter



Series: Will [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Crying, Extremely Underage, Fear, Graphic Description, Horses, Pain, Piss, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tears, Underage Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Master takes Will out for a gallop.





	Will (part 5)

Will followed his master obediently to the stables at the bottom of the garden. He was afraid. His master had put him through a lot of horrible stuff, and whenever something new happened it always hurt or pushed him to limits he didn’t know he had. He hated them all.

He had a ball gag in his mouth, which the man had put on him after stripping him naked. He was used to walking around with nothing on by now, so it wasn’t all that strange.

The stables were fairly large. Will had never been allowed to go near the horses, and he suddenly didn’t want to. The master lead him to the very far back stable, where a large black stallion stood munching on some hay.

He was twice as tall as Will at least, his mane and tail both long and shiny. A very beautiful horse admittedly, but the erection between its legs made Will want to cry and run away. Punishment would be worse.

The stall was larger than the others, and it didn’t have much hay on the floor, which led Will to believe that it wasn’t used to live in. There was also a wooden structure, not unlike the one the man had tied Will to as a cock warmer for his dog, in the middle. This one had a few bars attached to it on both sides.

The master only had to nod his head in the direction of the apparatus for Will to walk over. He slid underneath the first bar and laid on the wooden structure that had a layer of leather over it. There were two bars above his head, not too close for him to bump his head.

His master came close, and Will watched him rub the stallion’s cock with a lot of oil based lubricant. Will didn’t want to look at it, but it was hard to look away. It had a bulbous head of about 4 inches that slimmed down an inch, while the length of it was probably a foot and a half.

Will watched the cock stiffen and rise slightly, but it was too long to stand straight and still hung down. The horse neighed, and Will squeezed his eyes closed and started breathing heavily in anxiety when the man walked the stallion over.

Will gasped when he realised the horse had jumped up above him. Its front legs were holding it up on the first bar, but the master cooed it forward until it was farther up and right above Will’s head.

Will was already crying. He was terrified. Nothing so long and thick as this had been inside him, but he didn’t make a sound. This was better than the punishments.

Will trembled as the master rubbed the horse’s cock tip between his ass cheeks. Will jumped when the horse bucked its hips, the tip of it slipping up and over onto his back. He couldn’t help but whimper quietly.

The master tutted, guiding the tip back down. He pressed it against Will’s hole, hooking the top of the large tip against the top of his gaping hole. Will shook his head as his body shook, feeling the tip poking less than an inch into him. The horse didn’t buck for a while, patient as the man pressed it against Will’s hole as best he could to guide it straight inside, and when he was happy he patted the stallion’s thigh.

Will screamed around his gag as the horse propelled forward. The wide tip audibly popped in, making the stretch of his insides more painful than the initial stretch of his hole. The horse was fast, plunging into him mercilessly as Will choked on sobs. The master stood back and watched Will’s body jerk forward with each thrust, barely half of it going into the boy.

The apparatus was adjustable, thankfully. The master stepped forward and pushed a lever that moved the bar forward a notch, causing the horse to drive deeper into the squirming boy.

He pushed the lever with the thrusts of the horse, so that each one sent it a little deeper, until the horse had completely impaled Will’s body. The boy’s asscheeks brushed the horse’s thighs with each shove, and the man was impressed that he hadn’t squirmed away yet.

Will squealed as the horse shot its cum inside him, the warm, thick semen filling up his intestines as it stopped moving. Will didn’t stop whimpering, however, the horse was still so big inside him, and his insides hurt more than his asshole did.

The stallion didn’t move from its position as it came down from its orgasm. It stayed mounted, its cock thinning slightly, remaining inside Will’s body.

The master moved over and took the leather hide that he’d laid on the wooden frame beforehand. He pulled one side up and pushed it around the stallion, moving the bars so the horse slowly lowered onto the boy, leaving just enough room between the stomach of the stallion and the wooden frame for Will to breathe. At least, as well as he could with the cock still impaled in him.

The master took the leather and wrapped it around the horse’s body, latching it up so it was comfortably holding the boy to the stallion, unable to remove himself. He then guided the horse back, Will groaning as the cock moved inside him.

The horse stepped back, and the man geared it up for a walk around the paddocks. He guided the horse out as Will continued to cry, both from the pain and humiliation.

The master mounted the horse, leading it along the familiar path. Will bounced back and forth beneath the horse as it walked, watching the grass pass by as tears and saliva fell from his face. He could feel the horse’s warm length squishing about inside him, and it made him feel gross.

The master stopped at a new paddock through the woods, where he dismounted and watched the horse walk around with a sniffling Will tied beneath him. The man watched curiously as Will started squirming, his eyes wide.

Will squealed and kicked his legs to try and get away when he felt a warmth inside him again, but this one was different. It poured into him quickly, and he could feel his intestines filling up as the horse pissed inside him. Will tried getting away, he really did, but the master did nothing but watch as a mixture of piss and cum squirted from around the horse’s cock, out of the boy.

The master mounted the horse once again when he decided to go back. He was about half way through the woods when his stallion stopped walking. The stallion’s hips started thrusting, and the man smiled when he heard Will’s sobs.

“It’s alright pet. Breeding is natural,” the man said calmly, waiting the thrusting out. “I think I’ll take you out with my stallion more often.”


End file.
